Forgive Me
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Rachel's upset one day, and when Quinn finds out why all hell breaks loose. M for rating Faberry. Mentions of previous Finchel. Not a Finn-friendly story. One-shot


_**LbN: This is NOT a Finn-friendly fic! Fair warning.**_

Quinn knew something was wrong. Rachel hadn't said a word all day, which most people would take as a sign of an impending apocalypse. Quinn knew, at least partially, what was wrong though. She just needed details. "Rachel?" she called quietly.

The auditorium was empty except for the diva. Unlike most times, she wasn't on the stage. She was sitting in the seats, three rows back, staring into space. "Hi Quinn."

"What happened?" she asked, putting an arm around Rachel. "You…you looked like you were about to cry all afternoon. Are you alright?"

"I talked to him today. Broke up with him."

"I kind of guessed. Did you tell him about us?"

Rachel nodded, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. "He said I was lying to get attention. And…."

"What?"

"If I tell you…promise not to freak out?"

"Oh, I was already planning on killing him. This is mostly to figure out how painful to make his death, and how many viewings of Funny Girl it's going to take to comfort you," Quinn quipped. She smiled when Rachel chuckled a bit. "I promise not to do anything that will land me in jail."

"Or anything that will land Santana in jail?" Rachel asked, smiling a bit.

"Promise."

Rachel sighed and nodded. "I wanted to talk to him at lunch. Unfortunately the football team made it there early today. So I asked if I could speak with him privately for a moment…."

* * *

"_Can't this wait?" Finn asked, looking around at his teammates. _

"_I'm sorry, Finn, but it's kind of important. It will only take a second." She glared as one of the boys (who also happened to be one of her daily tormenters) made whipping noises. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't imply that I'm an overbearing girlfriend while I'm standing right here," she snapped at them. "At least have the decency to do it behind my back."_

"_Grilled Cheesus, Rachel," Finn grumbled, taking her by the arm and leading her to an empty table. "What's so important that you couldn't wait until the guys weren't around?"_

"_It's good to know you're not ashamed of me," Rachel said sarcastically. _

"_What do you want, Rachel?" he asked, exasperated._

"_We're over. I've been working up the courage to tell you this, and I felt you deserved an answer sooner rather than later. There's someone else in my life, and she's—"_

"_Wait, wait…she?" Finn said, laughing. "You expect me to believe you're dating a girl?"_

"_It's not a question of if you choose to believe it or not, but yes. The point is—"_

"_This is because I've been hanging out with the guys more, isn't it?"_

"_What? No, I—"_

"_Look, if you wanted more attention, just say so. Stop being so dramatic."_

"_I'm not—"_

"_Look, come over tonight. We'll watch a movie or something." He turned to walk off. _

"_FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!"_

_He turned and glared, glancing around the cafeteria at the people who were watching. "Not the greatest time for a tantrum, Rachel."_

"_Well if you'd let me finish a sentence, it wouldn't have been necessary! I meant what I said. I'm breaking up with you."_

"_No, you're not," he said. "You're trolling for attention."_

"_Dude!" Azimio called from the table. "Handle your business!"_

"_But out, Azimio," Rachel snapped. _

"_Hey, calm down," Finn said._

"_You defend the fragile sensibilities of your teammate, but you're okay with them slushie attacking me? This is one of the many reasons we're done."_

"_Dude, bitch is crazy uptight," one of the other jocks said. "Maybe she just needs a good fucking…might calm her down."_

_The rest of the table laughed again. _

"_He might be right," Finn said. He gave her a smile that was probably supposed to be charming. It came off equal parts creepy and infuriating. "We can test the theory tonight when you come over."_

"_No," Rachel said hollowly. "We're over, Finn. I'm dating—"_

"_We'll see if you still _think_ you like girls after you come over tonight."_

* * *

"There's something else," Quinn said, running a hand through Rachel's hair. "What aren't you telling me?"

"After lunch he kind of…kissed me. And wouldn't let me get away. The guys who were with him were kind of circled around me. It ended when pushed him off. He still expects me to come over tonight," she said with a mirthless laugh. "Quinn…? Please say something. Don't text Santana!"

"I'm not. I'm texting Puck."

"QUINN!"

"Rachel, I'm trying very hard to not go hunt Gigantor down, rip out his spine, and beat him with it. What he did today…that's not okay. He basically agreed to sexually assault you. He might try to gloss over it and say he was just showing off for his friends, but that doesn't make it right. And the fact that he used his friends to try to intimidate you makes me want to kill him even more. But I won't. That would end in a prison sentence, and I made you a promise," she said. She stood up and held a hand out to Rachel. "Let's go home. I'll make some vegan…something or other and we can watch Disney movies."

"Can we start with Lion King?" Rachel asked, snuggling into Quinn's side.

"Of course." Quinn smiled and kissed the top of her head as they exited the school.

* * *

"Vegan pizza," Burt said, snagging a Snapple from the fridge. "Rachel's coming over?"

"Yeah, for a little bit," Finn said nodding. "We're just going to watch some movies. Actually, she should be here already. I'll text her."

* * *

_Where are you?_

_Are you on your way yet?_

_Rachel, I'm starting to get really annoyed with the drama…_

"He's kind of ruining the whole 'Be Prepared' experience for me," Rachel said, trying to ignore the buzzing from her phone.

"Tell him you're tongue-banging Fabray and can't be bothered right now," Santana said, grinning.

"Shut it, Santana," Quinn said, but she was smiling.

"San, I think you've got a text from Puck," Brittany said, handing her the phone.

"Thanks, Britt. Why is Puck off to kill Pyramid Nipples? Moreover, why does he want me to come along?"

Quinn glanced at Rachel.

Rachel sighed and made an "If you must…" motion.

"He stooped to a new level of asshole-ishness today," Quinn said, and began explaining what happened at lunch.

* * *

"FINN!" came a screech from upstairs.

"Your mom must've seen a spider."

"I think that was Kurt."

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Kurt came stalking into the room. "You're my brother now," he began with barely controlled rage. "So that means I have to give you the benefit of the doubt. That in mind, I'm going to hand you the phone, and you're going to tell me that Santana's lying."

"What's going on, Kurt?" Burt asked.

_*WHAM WHAM WHAM*_

"That must be Rachel," Finn said.

"I doubt it," Kurt said.

"FINN! I know you're in there!"

"Why is Puck pissed at me too?" Finn asked, stupidly opening the door. He was shoved against a wall immediately.

"Do the words 'Maybe she just needs a good fucking' and 'We can try when you get here tonight' ring a bell?"

"Sorry, what?" Carole asked, coming into the entranceway with Burt.

"It's nothing, Mom. Glee stuff."

"Really?" Puck asked, letting go of Finn in disbelief. "Dude, I'm usually _the biggest_ douche when it comes to girls, but you definitely earned the crown today."

"What? It was just guy talk—"

"Finn!" Kurt yelled. "She'd just broken up with you! You practically told her to come over so you could rape her!"

"YOU'RE ALL OVERREACTING!" Finn bellowed. "I didn't say anything like that!"

"No, you just had your buddies corner her after lunch so you could try to make out with her," Puck said, clenching his fists.

"Whoa, didn't get that part of the text," Kurt said. His phone buzzed. "Strike that, just got it."

"Tell Santana to stop talking shit about me!" Finn snapped.

"Language, all of you," Burt said. "Kurt, go upstairs. You're going to be late for your date with Blaine. Puck, we'll see you at the football game next week," he said pointedly. Once the other boys had left, he nodded to the living room. "Come on, Finn. We'll talk."

* * *

"Alright," Will Schuester said, walking in late. He sighed as he saw the seating arrangement. Finn and Kurt (out of brotherly duty only) were sitting on one side of the room. Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Puck and Mercedes were sitting on the other side. And the rest, who apparently were reserving judgment, were in the middle. "Today I want to talk about forgiveness. I know some things were said this weekend—"

"I doubt you know what was said," Santana spat.

"It doesn't matter," Will said firmly.

Quinn actually laughed at that. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Something you want to get off your chest, Quinn?" Will challenged.

"Of course it doesn't matter," Quinn said, shaking her head at him. "It never matters, does it? Until something bad happens, but then you can say 'I had no idea'…. You're about to preach to us about forgiveness, without any context of what happened. That's rich. I'm sure you want us to go straight back to be all cuddly with each other, but if you knew what happened you'd understand why I'm a bit reluctant to jump on this particular bandwagon."

"Why do you even care, Quinn?" Finn asked petulantly.

"Because that's my girlfriend you're threatening, Frankenteen."

"Hey, enough with the name call—wait, what?" Will asked.

"Rachel broke up with Finn on Friday, Mr. Schue," Brittany explained. "Finn tried to kiss her, and he was with all of his football friends, except Puck, and it freaked her out a bit. And he basically ordered her to go over to his house on Friday so they could have sex. And the way it was worded, it didn't seem like she had a choice. Did I get everything?" she asked, looking around the room.

"I didn't mean that," Finn grumbled. "You all just took it that way. I would never hurt Rachel."

"Convincing, seeing as you subsequently cornered her and tried to suck the lips off her face," Quinn said.

"God, you're such a cun—"

"HEY!" Puck snapped. "Finish that sentence and I'll beat your head against this chair until all you can do is drool and shit!"

"ENOUGH!" Will yelled. "Forgiveness is the assignment for this week, and I expect all of you to perform by the end of the week. It's looking like we're not getting anywhere with this, so let's just leave it here for today. You're dismissed."

* * *

It came as a surprise to exactly no one that most people hadn't performed on Friday. The only ones who had were Puck and Artie, who'd done a stunning rendition of Hate Me by Blue October. Mr. Schuester was not impressed. He stood next to the piano, staring at them.

"Really, guys?"

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel said, raising her hand. "I have a song."

"Good!" he said, giving them the Be-More-Like-Rachel stare. "Come on up."

She, Santana and Brittany walked to the front of the class as the music started up. It was a lot more upbeat than most of them expected, and they all stared as the girls started to dance.

_There's a first time for everything  
It's definitely one of them nights  
I knew when I looked in her eyes  
That she was gonna be trouble for me _(no one missed the wink she threw to Quinn)_  
I never wanted to lie  
I knew that my baby would cry  
If he knew what we were doing  
But if his love don't pass the test  
I gotta get it from somewhere else  
Well I'm gone and I need a woman  
Hope he understands  
Forgive me baby_

_I gotta take a chance tonight_  
_So I'm doing me, myself and I_  
_Can wait no more_  
_Sitting all alone_  
_Man, I really hope_  
_Hope you forgive me_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hope you forgive me_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hope you forgive me_  
_Oh oh_  
_I can wait no more_  
_Man, I really hope_  
_Hope you forgive me_

_Been a long time since I_  
_Did something good for myself_  
_But why should I be put through hell?_  
_He's doing what he wanna do_  
_I finally found somebody else_  
_Who really wants to make me feel_  
_Things that I've been missing so long_  
_And her love always passed the test_  
_It's a shame I had to look somewhere else_  
_Well I'm gone and I need a woman_  
_I just hope that he understands_  
_Forgive me baby_

_I gotta take a chance tonight_  
_So I'm doing me, myself and I_  
_Can wait no more_  
_Sitting all alone_  
_Man, I really hope_  
_Hope you forgive me_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hope you forgive me_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hope you forgive me_  
_Oh oh_  
_I can wait no more_  
_Man, I really hope_  
_Hope you forgive me_

_Forgive me but I need to be loved too_  
_Forgive me but I can't wait around for you_  
_Forgive me if I found a woman_  
_Who understands just what I need_

_Forgive me baby_

_I gotta take a chance tonight_  
_So I'm doing me, myself and I_  
_Can wait no more_  
_Sitting all alone_  
_Man, I really hope_  
_Hope you forgive me_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hope you forgive me_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hope you forgive me_  
_Oh oh_  
_I can wait no more_  
_Man, I really hope_  
_Hope you forgive me_

_I gotta take a chance tonight_  
_So I'm doing me, myself and I_  
_Can wait no more_  
_Sitting all alone_  
_Man, I really hope_  
_Hope you forgive me_

"Best breakup ever," Mercedes muttered to Kurt.

Rachel sat back down and looked over at Finn.

Finn just glared at Quinn.

Quinn glared back at Finn.

Will just sighed. "You have the weekend to get over this. Be ready to work on Regionals stuff next week. Have a good weekend, guys."

Finn bolted.

"Quinn, Rachel?" Will called. "Try to be a little more sensitive to his feelings, please?"

"Sure, Mr. Schue," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

Rachel nodded and followed her out.

Will sighed again as the rest of the club filed out. It was going to be a long semester….

_**LbN: The Glee ship poll is still up for a few more days. Faberry's trailing Pezberry, so if you want more, vote :). **_


End file.
